Underwater connectors that can be connected underwater, a property sometimes referred to as “wet-mate”, are known.
In known devices, the coupling of two complementary connectors requires the precise alignment of one connector in relation to the other along a horizontal axis and the application of opposing horizontal forces to connect the two connectors.
Such a design requires the use of 5-degree-of-freedom alignment mechanisms for coaxial connectors and 6-degree-of-freedom alignment mechanisms for pin connectors. Other mechanisms can also be provided for applying horizontal connection forces.
For this purpose, known connectors are complex and the making of a connection by coupling two connectors is a delicate procedure. The connection acquisition costs and connecting costs are therefore high.